Are Friendships Meant to Last?
by BuRnTaNgElWiNgS
Summary: As The friends enter their sixth year, romance between Ron and Hermione blooms. However, Harry doesn't like the idea of his two best friends dating. Could this be the end of the trio's friendship?
1. Happy Birthday

Chapter One: Happy Birthday

Thinking back, Hermione didn't even know why she did it. All it would have taken was a simple "No", but she was too weak. _Why, oh why did I think it was the right thing to do?_ Maybe it was the fact that he was the first. Maybe she was just desperate. Didn't matter. All that mattered was that Harry and Ron were now fighting. _And it's all my fault. Why couldn't I just stick to the "Don't date your best friend" rule? It was supposed to be so simple. He asks me out, I just explain that I didn't want to lose a good friendship when it didn't work out._ And it wasn't an "if" it was a "when". Now, when they broke up, she would probably lose both of her best friends. She would lose Ron because they broke up. She would lose Harry because she lied to him about not wanting to date either one of them. Even then, she knew that she would end up with one of them. Girls and guys were not meant to have platonic relationships that lasted seven years. Even though they were only just getting ready to enter their sixth year. Didn't matter.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione? You're not still beating yourself up about the fact that me an' Harry are fighting, are you? You know that's not healthy." Leave it to Ron to know exactly what she was thinking. Even before they started dating, he could tell what she was thinking. It was quite frightening, really.

"How do you _always_ know what I'm thinking. You know, it is really starting to scare me. You weren't this bloody intuitive when I first met you. Then you were just Ron. The too tall, freckly, kinda stupid best friend. Well, you and Harry were both my best friend. Still are, really. When will you stop fighting? Because, frankly, if I knew it would cause this many problems, I never would have agreed to go out with you. Not that I regret it, exactly," she added hastily. "It's just that I don't want to lose my best friends. And--and--and if you and Harry don't make up soon then I'll..."

"You'll...what? Are you threatening me, Miss Granger? Because I have a few things I could threaten of my own. Like, for starters, that I will never get you another piece of jewelry for your birthday _ever again _if you don't stop worrying about this. How would you like that, huh? Wouldn't bloody well like it, now would you?"

As Hermione pretended to pout over the fact that she wouldn't get another birthday as good as this one if she didn't stop dwelling over the fact that her best friends were fighting, Ron made his way across the room to stand by her side. Leaning in to give her a kiss, he was surprised to see that she was deep in thought. You could always tell when Hermione was thinking. She would wrinkle her brow and start biting her thumb nail. Ron loved it when she did that. It never ceased to amaze him how completely adorable Hermione looked when she did that. " How's this...I promise to talk to Harry tomorrrow and work this all out. If you want proof, I'll even let you be right there when we talk. Would you like that? Hmmm?"

"I _guess_ that would be all right. Just...let _me_ talk to Harry first. If you just go up to him and start trying to have a conversation with him, he might hit you. If I talk to him first and you come up and start talking, he'll be less likely to get angry. So, can you do that for me? I would like to keep the bloodshed to a minimum."

Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and whispered "Promise." They sat down in the couch and turned on the TV. Somewhere in the middle of watching " The Village", they fell asleep. Ron's arm was around Hermione's shoulder and they looked so comfortable that when Hermione's parents came in to check on her at 3am, they just turned off the TV, and left the two to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke at about 7 and looked around. Remembering the night before, she smiled. Giving Ron a gentle kiss on the cheek, she got up off the couch and went to her room. She was getting her clothes to wear for the day when she heard someone calling her name. Going back to the living room, she saw that Ron had woken up. She smiled at him and motioned for him to be quiet. He walked over to her and she whispered, "Shh. I'm gonna go take a shower. Is all your stuff packed for school? Because I won't take long. Then you can take a shower. As soon as you get dressed, we have to leave. The train leaves at eleven o'clock. We only have four hours to get there and on the train." Ron nodded and walked back to the couch. He turned the TV on and turned the volume down so it wouldn't bother anyone else.

Hermione hurriedly showered and dressed. By the time she got done, her parents were up and making breakfast. When she walked back into the living room, Ron got up to go take a shower. Reaching the bathroom door, he hesitated and turned around to face Hermione. "Should I wait to let the hot water tank fill up before I go to take a shower," he said with a grin.

"Oh, well aren't we funny today. I know that this has nothing to do with taking a cold shower. You just want breakfast first. Tell you what...You go eat and I'll gather any items that have made their way out of our trunks. By the time you finish eating, I should have everything together. While you take a shower, I can eat and talk to my parents. Then, when you get out, my parents can drive us to the train station. If we get there early, we can get an empty cabin and save a seat for Harry. That sound good? Of course it does...I said it."

Ron didn't even bother answering. He just sighed and went upstairs, following the smells of pancakes and sausage wafting from the kitchen.


	2. Rude Awakening

Chapter Two: Rude Awakening

Ron went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. After piling some pancakes and sausage links onto a plate, he sat down at the table. Hermione's parents barely spared him a glance before going back to their plates. Ron, uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "Ahem. Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger. How are you doing?"

"We're fine, Ron. My, you're here early. What time did you arrive? We didn't hear you come in." Hermione's mother _seemed_ surprised, but Ron knew her better than that. He knew that they knew he spent the night in the living room on the couch with their daughter. Now, all he had to do was find a graceful way to word it so that they wouldn't think that it was planned for him to spend the night. He and Hermione agreed that he would stay over the night before the start of school, but not let her parents know. What they didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Well, you see...I...umm...well... we were kinda watchin' a movie on TV and we, uh, kinda fell asleep before it was over. I will honestly tell you that nothing happened. All we did was talk for a little bit, she has a few things on her mind right now that will _not_ make today very easy, and then we sat on the couch to watch the movie. That's all. Nothing more."

"Ron, you don't need to be so defensive. We know that you are a very respectable young man who would _never_ do anything to hurt our daughter," said Hermione's mother. Her father, on the other hand was looking daggers at Ron. _If looks could kill, I would be so dead right now. That man could probably be dangerous._ As Ron was worrying about what Hermione's father could do to him if he ever pissed him off, Mrs.Granger continued. "How will you two get to the train station? Would you like us to drive you or did you have some other method of transportation planned? And, while we are on the topic of getting to the train, shouldn't you be getting along soon? The train leaves at ten, doesn't it?"

"It leaves at eleven, actually, and we are going to leave as soon as I finish breakfast and take a shower. Hermione is downstairs gathering anything that happened to find its way out of our trunks. When she comes up, I'll go get in the shower and she can eat and talk to you. Ah, speak of the devil. Here she is now."

"Good morning, sweetie. Had a good night's rest? Hope so...you should have a busy day today, what with it being the first day and all. I was just speaking with Ronald about your plans for getting to the train station. Come to think of it, he never answered me. How will you be getting there?"

"We were kind of hoping you could give us a ride so that my car isn't sitting in the parking lot of Kings' Cross for the entire term. That wouldn't be a problem, would it? I don't want to put either of you out." As she was speaking, Ron stole away down the stairs to get in the shower.

Half an hour later, Ron emerged from the shower clean and fully awake. Going up the stairs, he heard Hermione and her parents talking. Not wanting them to know that he was listening in, he stopped on the stairs. Suddenly, he didn't like what he was hearing.

"I know you love him, dear, but don't you think that Harry might like you, too. You said that he was pissed off when you told him the news. I think you should break up with Ron before you lose one of your best friends."

"I have already thought of this, mom. I'm not going to break up with Ron just because it might hurt Harry's feelings. And if he thinks that I would do that, he's in for a rude awakening. I love Harry and all, but I'm happy with Ron and I'm not giving that up for Harry's sake."

After hearing that, Ron felt better. He continued up the siairs and entered the kitchen just as the talking stopped."Aww, you were talking about me, weren't you? You shouldn't have."

"Shut up and get your things. We're leaving," Hermione said as she threw a shoe at Ron.


	3. Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter three: Hellos and Good-byes

They reached Kings' Cross Station at ten fifteen. Since they were the first people to get there, they had a long time to think about what would happen when they saw Harry. Ron was especially worried. He and Harry had been friends since their first day of school on their first year at Hogwarts. _I hope he isn't still as mad at me as he was when he found out that I had asked Hermione out. That was a disaster._ And it was. It hurt Ron to think that Harry could be that mean to his best friend. _If I had never asked her out, none of this would be happening. But, on the other hand, I couldn't really be happier._ "Hermione, where do you want to sit? Should we take a car near the back or closer to the front? We want Harry to find us so we can try to talk. Hermione, are you listening to me? Hermione!"

"What? Oh sorry, I was thinking about the day you asked me out. Do you remember that? I mean, it was only three months ago. The last week of school. Remember?"

"How could I not. Most stressful day of my life, that was. First, I had to work up the nerve to go disturb you in the library. And we all know how hazardous that can be. Then, I had to actually ask you out. Merlin, that was hard. Then, Fred and George being totally thick. That was a laugh. Then Harry...."

"Yeah. That was rather hard. You know, I thought you had come into the library to ask me a question about the exams. Boy was I wrong..."

Hermione was in the library looking for a book to check out for reading in free time during the last week of school. Ron entered the library. He looked at the shelves a little then made his way over to Hermione. "Hermione, can I ask you a question? It won't take long. Then you can go back to studying."

"Sure, Ron. Anything. Here, why don't we sit down. There's an empty table just over there."

"Okay... here we go... Bloody hell this is hard... okay... umm... Hermione, dyouwannagooutwime?"

"What? Ron, I didn't understand the last... oh... Did you just ask me to...? Well... Yes. I will go out with you, if that's what you asked, of course."

"Yeah, that's what I asked. So...Should we go back to the common room and tell Harry? That _would _be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, we _do_ need to tell Harry. How's this? Give me a minute to check this book out. Then we can go tell him together." As she said that, Hermione started walking to Madam Pince's desk. Really having no choice, Ron followed. If he went back to the common room alone, Fred and George would think that the girl he asked had turned him down.

For the last week, Ron had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Hermione out. Fred and George knew he was going to ask _someone _out, they just didn't know who. All Ron would tell them was that she was a girl in Gryffindor. Not wanting an inquisition held for all the girls in Gryffindor House, Ron stayed and waited for Hermione. Knowing Fred and George, they were waiting for him right inside the common room door. As soon as he came in, they would pounce on him and immediately start asking questions.

After Hermione checked out her book, they made their way to the tower. They were too deep in conversation about how the right way to tell Harry the news was that they didn't even take any shortcuts. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and told her the password(gobbledygook) and stepped inside.

Immediately upon intering, Fred and George were in front of them asking Ron about who he asked out. At first, they could not be understood because they were talking at once. But, after a few moments, their individual voices could be heard.

"Well, I guess she said no, then."

"Who was she? You can tell us now. We'll show her not to reject our little brother."

"Was it Angelina? Katie? Alecia?"

"Aaron? Anna?"

"Melinda?"

"Jessica?"

"No; no; wouldn't have a chance with her; thought about her but changed my mind; too scared of her; she boarders on stalking and that scares me too much; and why would I ask your girlfriend. But please, do keep guessing. This is amusing."

"Yeah. If you were any slower, you'd be Crabbe and Goyle."

"Come on, Fred. We've got to think. Who's left?"

"The only girl left is..."

George trailed off and turned to look at Hermione. With mouths hanging open, they looked at Hermione in disbelief. Turning to Ron, they asked, "You didn't ask _Hermione_ out, did you? Harry won't be too happy about that. The idea of his two best friends dating won't be a very appealing thought to him."

"And, just out of curiosity, when and how are you planning on telling him? Because if you aren't planning on telling him right now, we need to change the subject. He's on his way over here right now."

Turning around to face Harry, Fred and George came up with a hasty excuse to leave.

"Hi, Harry. Sorry we can't stay and talk. We have detention and have to clean the Owlery. See you at practice. Bye!"

"I wonder what they're up to. They never leave that fast. Plus, they don't even go to this school anymore. How can they have detention? What were you guys talking about that they didn't want to be around when I found out? Ron? Hermione? Do you know why they left so soon?"

"We know why they left so fast, yes. And we think you'll be happy to hear it. Just now, in the Library, Ron asked me out."

Harry gave them a strained smile and said weakly, "That's great. I'm happy for you. Listen, I'm gonna go up to the dormitory and look for something I lost. I'll see you later."

With that, Harry turned and walked toward the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"He didn't _seem_ very happy for us. Ron, why don't you go up and check on him. Because he looked downright pissed at us. Can you please make sure he's not too upset? I don't want him to do anything stupid. And knowing him, he would."

Ron made his way across the common room and up the stairs. When he walked into the dormitory, he saw Harry sitting on his four-poster, fuming. If looks could kill, the floor just in front of Harry would have been in flames. He was beyond pissed off. Ron almost didn't go talk to him for fear that he would hex him. But he was denied that luxury by Harry starting to speak.

"You _had_ to do it, didn't you. Just couldn't leave well enough alone. Why in hell did you do it? Knowing that we both had the same feelings toward her. What thefuck gave you the right to ask her out?! And her! She said that she wouldn't go out with either of us! I asked her if she would ever think of dating one of us. She said she wouldn't lose a friendship if it didn't work out! And then you come along and ask her out and she says yes! Well isn't that just great! The little bitch lied straight to my face! You know she knew that at least one of us wanted to date her. Damn, most of the boys in this school would like to shag her! And you know it! Don't say you don't. Even you said you would! If that's what you expected from her I have to break it to you that you won't get it. She might be the world's biggest bitch but she's not a whore. I'll give her that much credit. But she _does_ like stringing us along, doesn't she?! Even _Malfoy_ was planning on asking her out, if he knew she wouldn't hex him to hell and back. I'd pay to see that. But that's not the point. The point is that you asked her out without even talking to me!! What were you thinking?!!! What the fuck were you thinking? What a bastard. I should hex you right now. Damn you!!! What do you have to say for yourself? Come on, speak up!! Say something, dammit!!"

"Harry, come on. Be real. If I had come to you and told you I was planning on asking Hermione out, you would have either laughed at me or hexed me! I would probably do the same if the tables were turned! You _know_ it. So calm down and tell me exactly why you are so pissed. Is it because you were going to ask her out? Or is it because you just don't want her to date me? Come on! Be a man! Tell me what you're _really_ thinking! Or can't you? Won't cop to the truth? What, were you expecting your fame to preceed you? Wouldn't even need to ask her out. Everyone would just _know_ you were going out. Well sorry buddy boy. Everyone can know now that I beat the famous Harry Potter at something. I think that's what gets you so much. We both wanted the same girl and I got to her first."

"Just don't even talk to me. Let me just... you know, I'm out of here. If you're brave enough, I'll meet you on the Quiddich Pitch later. Have fun with your girlfriend."

With that, Harry stalked out of the room. He ran down the stairs and and across the common room. On his way past Hermione, he said, "Have fun with your boyfriend, bitch. All he wants you for is a fun ride, then he'll get rid of you faster than you can say 'Hogsmead.'"

All of a sudden, the platform was filling up. Hermione looked at the time and was surprised to see that it was ten fourty-five. Turning to Ron, she pointed to the clock. He nodded and they got on the train. On their way to their normal car, they passed many of their friends. They said hi but didn't stop to chat. They had to get to a seat before all the cars filled up and Harry woul dhave a good excuse not to talk to them.

They found their usual place empty and sat down. They didn't expect anyone to be there. After five years, people knew that Harry and his friends always sat there. Not expecting Harry to show up till the last minute, they figured they had the car to themselves for at least ten minutes. Opting for a quick snog, they didn't notice when Harry came in. He cleared his throat and they seperated. Looking at him sheepishly they said hi.

"Hullo. To start out, I would like to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted three months ago. And for how I continued to act over the summer. It was childish and immature. I truely am happy for the both of you. And I'm happy you are still together. At least I assume you still are by the scene I was greeted by." He added the last part with a sly grin.

"Harry, I'm so glad you aren't mad at us anymore. Ron and I have been so worried about how you would act toward us when we saw you today. God, this is such a relief." She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"So lets say good-bye to our disagreement and start fresh. Harry, I'm going out with Hermione. I hope ypu can be happy for us and not mad at us."

"You are such a smart-ass."

The three best friends down and started talking about how their summers went. They didn't notice the countryside passing by. Even when Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle came in to antagonize them, they didn't look up. They didn't even notice them. By the time they reached Hogwarts, it was as if nothing had ever been wrong between them. They had said good-bye to their arguement and were once again the friends that everyone recognized.

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first two chapters. Lu, Mr.White(It's coming soon...hold on), DeepWaterAngel(After all that, how could I not?), and K.C. I hope to update my story every week. If I can't, I will do it as often as I can. Thanks again!!


	4. There's a Second Time For Everything

Chapter four: There's a Second Time For Everything

**Disclaimer: For this and every other chapter, I do not own the characters. They are property of JK Rowling. However, I do own this story (MINE) and I am using these characters for my own purposes. I have not asked permission to use them, I just am. FIGHT THE POWER!**

Ron and Hermione couldn't wait for the weekend. The first week of school had brought them mountains of homework. For Transfiguration, they had to practice turning a pebble into into tadpole. Hermione saw no problem in easily transfiguring the pebble and then turning it back to a pebble in thirty seconds flat. Ron, on the other hand, was barely able to change the pebble at all!

" It _kind of_ looks like a tadpole...If you squint...sorry?"

" Hermione, it's a rock with a tail. There's no kind of about it. I suck at Transfiguration. Why can't I be more like you and get this stuff naturally?"

" I'll have you know, Ron, that it doesn't come naturally. I just read the text before any of you so I can start to understand what I'm supposed to do earlier. That way it's easier to help you and Harry when you need help. And trust me, you need help. Look at Harry. His barely has eyes. Could you use some help, Harry?"

" What do you think, Hermione? Do I look like I need any bloody help? Of _course_ I need help. I always do. And please hurry. My pebble looks like it's in pain. Or can it be considered a tadpole now it has eyes? I don't know. Just hurry."

As Hermione hurriedly helped Harry with his pained pebble-tadpole, Ron worked very hard on his own assignment. After another minute of getting no results, he flung down his wand in disgust. Harry and hermione, however didn't notice. They were too captivated by the tadpole that Harry had managed to create. It pulsated with some noen purple light. Every time it blinked, its tail would change to a different color of the rainbow. It also wasn't the size it was supposed to be. It had grown to three times the size of a normal tadpole. As if that wasn't enough, it was humming. Thay couldn't make out the tune as yet, but it was getting steadily louder every second. When it reached a pitch that was just in normal range for the students to hear, it stopped getting louder and just sat there on Harry's desk, humming. Thae tune was familiar but none of them could place it. Then, Seamus stood up and shouted, " It's humming 'Early One Morning'! Oh stop it, me mum used to sing that when I was a baby!"

And so it was. By this point, Professor McGonagall had made her way across the room to where the students were clustered. She waved her wand ant the thing started hummig a different tune. Turning to the students, she asked, "Who managed to Transfigure their pebble into a Purple Musical Maxelpak? Come on. Speak up. Well, who was it? You won't get in trouble, you know."

Harry slowly raised his hand and stepped forward. He looked ready to burst from all the laughter he was holding in. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he was holding his stomach with the hand that wasn't in the air. When the rest of the class saw who had made the curious creature, they all started laughing so hard that many were in tears. When the laughter subsided, McGonagall- who had been laughing herself, though would never cop to it if questioned- looked at Harry and asked him to follow her. She told Ron and Hermione that they could also come along. Gathering the still humming creature in her arms, she led the three out of the classroom and into her office.

"Please sit down. You are not in trouble, Mr. Potter. Nor are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. I just thought that Professor Dumbledor would like to see what tou managed to make. In all the history of the school, I believe you are the second student to produce this particular creature as your tadpole." With that she reached into a pot on the mantle of her fireplace, took some powder and threw it into the fireplace, and very clearly called, "Albus!"

With in moments, Professor Albus Dumbledor walked calmly from the fireplace brushing ashes from his robe. He looked around the office and, upon seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione together, broke into the widest smile that Hermione had ever seen on a person.

" I see our young friends are indeed friends again. You gave us such a fright last year when you had your little quarrel. But I see that there were no permanent changes to the group. Now, Minerva, why is it that you called me from my study so urgently?" Professor McGonagall gestured toward her desk where she had placed the Maxelpak. Dumbledor started with recognition of the animal and said, " I believe at this rate, I will have quite a collection by the time I retire. Do tell me, children, which of you created this?"

Again, Harry raised his hand, only this time he didn't hold his laughter in. When he finished, he looked up at Dumbledor and asked, "Who was the other student that Transfigured their pebble into that thing?"

After a moment, Dumbledor answered. " It was your father, Harry. You and he are only students to produce that particular creature. Well, I believe we have another Magical Creature for Hagrid to care for. Goodby, Harry. I believe it's best if the three of you go back to your common room and rest until dinner."

On the way back to the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed the odd creature Harry had made. "I guess there's a first time for everything, right Harry?"

" No, Ron. There's a _second_ time for everything."

With that, they entered the common room. The boys went to their staircase, and Hermione went to hers. When the dinner bell rang, none of them went to the Great Hall. They were all in their dormitories, thinking about how they were going to finally be able to talk to each other about what had happened last year before summer break. Because Harry might have said that he was fine with it, but Hermione saw the looks he gave her and Ron when ever they were together. She had a feeling that it was going to take a lot more than sorry's all around to mend this one.

The next morning in the common room, Hermione got to work on some of the homework that she had been assigned. It wasn't much, she just wanted to get a jump on ot before it piled up. At around eight, Harry stumbled down the staircase and walked over to where Hermione sat. Taking the empty chair across the table from her, he simply sat there for a moment before speaking. " Hermione, last night I was thinking about how mad I got last year when I heared that you and Ron were together. It just came as such a shock to hear that you were going out with him when you could have nearly any boy in school. I had even heared Malfoy talking about asking you out. Now that was a laugh. I really wish I was there when he found out. I would have paid a hundred Galleons to see that. But you didn't choose any of them, you chose Ron. Of all people, Ron. Every person in the school expected _us_ to date. But we didn't. Ron worked up the nerve to ask you before I did. I was furious with him at first, and at you for saying yes, but over the summer I began to realize that I couldn't expect everyone to wait for me just because of who I am."

" Harry, I _was_ waiting for you to ask me out. I knew that everyone expected us to date. But I got tired of waiting and then Ron came to me in the library and I decided that enough was enough and that I had waited too long. We have been happy, really, but I can't help but think of how much it hurts you to see us together. If you don't want to see me with Ron, I can break it off with him. We're good enough friends that I think he would understand. But I don't want to. I really like Ron and I'm not ready to see it end." She reached across the table and rested her hand on Harry's arm as she finished talking.

They sat that way for a long while until they heared the sounds of someone coming down the boys' stair. Hermione hurriedly pulled her arm away and Harry spun around in his seat to see who was coming down to the common room. It was Ron. Upon seeing his two friends and the surprised looks on their faces, he smiled and said, "I didn't catch you two doing anything you're not supposed to, did I?"

Harry threw a pillow at him and said, " Like we would do anything. She's yours. And besides, you were just upstairs. We wouldn't want you to walk in on us or anything. We would at least go to the Room of Requirement."

Ron just shook his head, mumbled something about trusting them, anyway, and " be right back, then breakfast."

**Author's Note:** I am sooooooo Sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. Between exams and homework, I just couldn't find the time. I sincerely promise that the next chapter will be along sooner than this one was. I would like to thank all the people who read and reviewed my last chapter.** Esrb99**( There are very few people who think that way), and, of course,** Mr. White**( I believe you will approve of this and the next chapter)without whom Imight have just given up on the story. I love you all and just want to say thank you again.


End file.
